Red-Headed Bandit
by JewelOfTheSea101
Summary: Refusing to participate in the twins schemes is usually always the right choice...unless they lead to this.


_I only claim my OC Julia Lesaro and the plot as mine! The rest belongs to JK Rowling! This can also be found on Quizilla._

"Come on!"  
"Please!"  
"You know you want to!"  
I was currently being hassled into playing a twisted version of Truth or Dare in the Room of Requirement by my best friends, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan.  
"NO." I wasn't going to play! I couldn't afford to get _another de_tention this week!  
"Pweaseeeeee!" They yelled simultaneously, pulling the adorable puppy dog faces that they new I couldn't resist. Crap.  
"Okay, okay fine! I'll play! But if we get caught, I'm saying you kidnapped me!" I warned them. Lee ran ahead, while the twins just grinned, grabbed my arms, and pulled me out of the common room towards the RoR.  
"We knew-"  
"-You couldn't-"  
"-Refuse-"  
"-Our dashing-"  
"-Good looks!" They yelled. I just rolled my eyes.  
"I thought I talked to you boys about finishing each others sentences! It gives people whiplash!" I scolded them playfully.  
"Sorry mum." Fred said with a smile.  
"Yeah. Didn't realize it bothered you so much." George smirked. I just rolled my eyes again. When we were half-way there, Mrs. Norris suddenly came around the corner.

"Bloody cat! Go away!" George hissed at her. The little devil meowed loudly.

"Aha! Have you spotted some troublemakers out of bed my dear?" We heard Filch call. Fred shoved us all behind a portrait hurriedly. After minute or so Filch passed, and we stepped out cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to the common room now. I'm not risking getting caught." I whispered to them, looking over my shoulder at the direction Filch went.

"Aww! Come on! We're almost there!" Lee whined.

"No! You guys go without me." I said hurriedly, turning around, and walking back down the hall. Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist, and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screeched, pulling against the Fred's hold.

"Shh!" They all yelled.

"No! I mean it Fred! Put me- umphh." I was cut off as he clapped a hand over my mouth. Instinctively, I bit down on the hand.

"Ahhh!" I heard Fred wince.

"Here George, you carry the little minx!" He said as I was thrown onto George's back.

"Guys! Seriously! George! Put me down! You can't make me go!" I shrieked.  
"Lee, please make her be quiet. She's yelling in my ear!" George complained.  
"Guys! Really! I'm in a skirt! Please put-"  
"Silencio." Lee muttered, pointing his  
wand at me.  
Oh no he did not! I glared at him. Now I'm really going to have to get him! Fred just chuckled.  
"Well, think of it this way Julia. Now if we get caught, you won't have to lie about being kidnapped!" He laughed. I just hurriedly pulled my skirt down, and focused my mind on ways to get them back.

When we Finnally arrived at the RoR, everyone stared at us. I rolled my eyes. It's Fred and George, what did they expect?  
"Okay. If I put you down, will you promise not to run away?" George asked. I just nodded. He gently put me down and looked at me cautiously, while I folded my arms and glared at him.  
"If Lee lifts the charm, promise not to scream?" He asked again. I pursed my lips, before nodding. Lee lifted the charm, and I walked up to him and Fred and smacked the upside their heads.  
"OI!"  
"BLOODY HELL!" They yelled. I just glared at them. Then I turned back to George, who started backing away with his hands raised. Right before my hand made contact, he grabbed my wrist.  
"Oi! No need for violence!" He said cautiously.  
"You never said I couldn't slap you." I muttered sarcastically. He pulled me towards him, putting his hand on my lower back.  
"Why would you want to ruin this gorgeous face?" He said with a smirk, his face inches from mine. My eyes widened in shock. Then something clicked. I decided to play along.  
"Hmmm...you might have a point there." I said with a smile.  
"Really?" George asked, still smirking. As he leaned in, I brought my free hand up, and _wham.  
_  
"No." I said, trying to turn away, only to have him spin me around again. He smiled down at me.  
"Well we'll have to change that won't we?" He whispered before bringing his lips down to meet mine. Before I realized what was happening, I kissed back.  
I have my Red-Headed Bandit, and I can't wait till he kidnaps me again.

Hoped you liked it! Sorry for the cheesy ending!


End file.
